


Our 10th anniversary and ...

by Chubbyfool



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Anniversary, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbyfool/pseuds/Chubbyfool
Summary: On this special date Massu decide to make a proposal to Tegoshi, what propose is that and what will be Tegoshi's reaction?Ps: the S here is for the staff of music station





	Our 10th anniversary and ...

**Author's Note:**

> They didn't have a proper 10th anniversary last year so I decided to write about this super especial date. Hope you guys liked it

December 18, 2016  
After a long time without appearing in some program tegomass was invited to do a collab with Yuzu on Music Station  
M: After a long time!! I'm excited and nervous  
T: For sure!! You shouldn't be nervous Massu, I'm the one who usually stay like this. Come on  
After the great presentation the staff of Music Station make a surprise for them

They appear with a cake and singing Happy Birthday

S: Happy Anniversary Tegomass-san, we know that is not the day yet but we couldn't let this special day go unnoticed.  
T&M(surprised): Wow!! Never did it for us, thank you very much!!

December 19, 2016  
After Shounen Club presentation one more time the staff of the program sang happy birthday for them e they were once again completely happy

Massu's house  
M: Tomorrow is the big day!! I hope that what I planed works, I'm so nervous but I have a good feeling about this

A week before  
Their 10th anniversary is coming and Massu couldn't stop thinking about it and since is a very special day - especially for him - Massu decide buy a present and preparing a surprise  
M(desperate): Kei-chan review the plan with me please?  
K: Calm down Massu, here get some tea, sit on the couch and let's review the plan  
Massu's plan is that they go out for dinner on the 20th and at the end of the dinner Massu gives the gift and make the propose for Tegoshi but there was a problem: Would Tegoshi accepct?  
M: So kei-chan he'll accept? Is so important for me  
K(almost crying): Don't worry Massu, you've been together more than ten years, especially as partners, you know each other so well and love each other so much!! I'm sure Tegoshi will accept Massu  
M(a little quieter): Thank you Kei-chan but, why were you almost crying?  
K: Is just that the history of you two is so sweet and you proposing to make the next step on the relationship is so beautiful that I couldn't hold it back!!

December 20, 2016  
Finally the big day arrived and Massu was very nervous but deep down was confident, since is the special day he decided to put on his best clothes and scored to meet Tegoshi in the restaurant.  
Already at the restaurant Massu asked that as soon as Tegoshi informed his name to the reception, the lady would accompany him to the table he had reserved for them. When Tegoshi arrived Massu couldn't stop admiring and was sure that he was doing the right thing

T(amazed): Massu what a beautiful place!! Couldn't imagine there was a place like this in Tokyo  
M: I wanted to be special since is important for us  
T: Is true, I'm so happy Massu but I'm starving too so let's eat?

Although Tegoshi had spoiled the romantic mood a bit they laughed, ate, drank and talked and that reminded the old days. They didn't have much time to go out together in private but as today is a special day for both they took the day off and celebrated together - on their way - and then it came the time for Massu's surprise but before ...

T(embarrased): Massu I know I don't say these things much but I want to thank you for everything. At first I wasn't very communicative with the members of the group but you were the first to come talk to me and I was completely happy. Since then you've always been by my side for everything and I realized that for me you were much more than a friend but because I'm a hardhead it took me a long time to realize this but finally we became more than friends. Massu, I'm so grateful for these ten years you're by my side, I love you.  
M(impressed and embarrased): What can I say? Since I met you my life changed completely because I didn't really think that my life was going to take this course but I'm happy that it happened, we learned many things with each other and since I saw you I already knew that you were special for me, already knew that I would love you no matter what would happen and I continue to love you and I can't be more than happy to be celebrating this special day together because we're more than friends, more than partners, we are one so that we become one

Massu kneels in front of Tegoshi and takes a ring

Will you marry me?

T(crying):Yes, yes, yes!! Massu what happiness, I don't believe!!!

Tegoshi hugs him tightly, wait to put the ring on his finger and kiss him passionately

T: This is the best birthday ever, but how are we going to tell this to Johnny-san?  
M:Let's not think about it now, let's go home, there's another surprise there

Once again Tegoshi spoiling the romantic moment as soon as Massu said that there were another surprise for him, they didn't waste time and were running and the surprise ...  
Let's say they were late a lot for the next program's recording

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Tego was way sweet but I was all emotional when I wrote this so ...


End file.
